yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 054
The Last Duel! Team Satisfaction is the fifty forth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Kiryu meet up again and prepare themselves for their revenge duel match. During their duel, more details of their past as members of Team Satisfaction are revealed and how their group got disbanded. Sypnosis Meeting Kiryu again Yusei is in his Duel Runner, going straight to the Tower of the Giant to face Kiryu with Crow, Leo, Luna and Trudge following him from behind. Crow concluded that Yusei will finally settles things with Kiryu. Luna wonder if Yusei will be okay and Leo reassures her that Yusei will win for sure. Luna agreed to him. Yusei saw Kiryu on his Duel Runner, standing with the tower behind him. Kiryu is happy that Yusei has arrived. He starts his Duel Runner and goes straight to Yusei. And both duelists stops their Duel Runners next to each other. Kiryu tells Yusei that it’s time to settle the scores between them that it’s the last duel of Team Satisfaction, the one that was never realized back then. Flashback Part 1 After that Yusei remembers the days when Kiryu gathers him, Crow and Jack in their hideout to have a last duel against the Sector Security who had their hideout cornered. The captain of the Sector Security ordered his team to arrest them. The team split up to evade being captured while Jack cried out for Kiryu. Kiryu is seen with blood all over him. He had killed one of the Sector Security agents. Then, Yusei found Kiryu and the two had a fight. After the fight, Kiryu is arrested and sent to a wagon by Sector Security agents. Seeing the Sector Security captain giving a friendly tap on the shoulder to Yusei, Kiryu thinks that Yusei had betrayed him. Yusei tried to explain, but Kiryu was too angry to be reasoned with. Back to the Present Back at the present, Kiryu laughs evilly and says that things will get started. Crow, Trudge, Leo and Luna finally managed to find Yusei at the Tower of the Giant along with Kiryu. They decide to go a safe spot in order of not being in the geoglyph when the Turbo Duel will start. Kiryu tells Yusei this will be the last duel. After that, the giant geoplyph appears. Crow concluded it’s finally underway. Meanwhile, Jack stops his Duel Runner and saw the giant geoplyph in the sky. He concluded that Yusei and Kiryu are about tu duel. Kiryu tells his former friend that this time, he’s going to kick him into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death with the power of his Earth Immortal. Yusei thinks that Kiryu was never like this and he cared about his friends, specially Team Satisfaction. He then remembers that Kiryu saved him from a fall using his cuffs. He’s determined to save Kiryu through this duel. His Mark of the Dragon lights up and starts his Duel Runner. Crow thinks that Yusei hasn’t given up on Kiryu The Turbo Duel Both duelists set the Spell Card, Speed World. They both shout duel and their Duel Runners starts off. Kiryu tells Yusei that the one who takes the first corner gets to decide who has the first turn. He also noticed that Yusei’s Duel Runner has powered up since last time. He refuses to let him through, push Yusei aside and takes the first corner. It’s Kiryu’s turn and he draws a card. He summoned Infernity Necromancer with 2000 DEF. Yusei wonders if Kiryu is going to set up his Handless Combo technique. Kiryu set a card face-down and end his turn. He tells Yusei to bring it on and that he’ll make him sorely regret to ever betray him on this duel. It’s Yusei’s turn ands he draws a card. The card he draws is the Trap Card, Limiter Overload and both duelists’ SPC goes to 1. Flashback Part 2 Yusei remembers the time when their path was started to deviate. Back in the past, Team Satisfaction managed to dominate Satellite. They have literally becoming cinders, looking for the next thing to do. Yusei is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. He then sees his friends, on which he remembers that Kiryu crept around the streets in search of adversaries, like he didn’t want to admit that a festival was over. Kiryu tells his friends that they’ll be hunting the last stragglers of Team Insect in Zone F, that they’re not through with their conquest of Satellite and that anybody with a Duel Disk is an enemy. Crow simply sighed. Later at night, Team Satisfaction pursued two members of Team Insect. Yusei captrured one member at a dead end and defeated him using his Speed Warrior. Crow discovers that the second member is only a young boy. Rather than duel him, Crow tells him to leave. Yusei meet up with his friend and saw that he is frusterated. Crow asks if dueling is supposed to be this lame. They heard a cry and saw that Kiryu had defeated the second member of Team Insect. After that, he crushed the young boy’s Duel Disk, which makes him happy. He was about to hurt the young boy with his right foot until Crow push him, saving the young boy. Crow tells the young boy to leave. Kiryu asks Crow what he is doing and then punched Crow in the stomach. Yusei tried to stop the fight between his friends. Both he and Jack managed to stop their friends from continuing their fight. Crow says to Yusei that dueling was supposed to be fun and that none of them have the right to take that away. After saying that, he decided to leave Team Satisfaction. Yusei is sad that Crow is leaving their team. Jack soon followed Crow. Kiryu says that they were supposed to be friends and a team. Only Yusei stayed with Kiryu and refused to turn his back on him. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Kiryu [[Kiryu draws and summons "Infernity Necromancer" in Defence mode. He sets a card and ends his turn. (Kiryu's SC: 1) (Yusei's SP: 1) Yusei draws, and summons "Max Warrior" in attack mode. "Max Warrior" attacks "Infernity Necromancer". "Max Warrior" gains 400 ATK during Damage calculation (ATK: 2200). "Max Warrior" destroys "Infernity Necromancer". "Max Warrior"'s ATK, DEF and LV are halved at the end of the Battle Phase (ATK: 900). Yusei sets 3 cards and ends his turn. (Kiryu's SC: 2) (Yusei's SP: 2) Kiryu draws, and sets a card. He then activates "Extreme Impulse", discarding two cards from his hand(one of which is Infernity Archfiend), summoning 2 Soul Token. He then Tributes both tokens to summon "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand". "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand"'s effect Special summons from Kiryu's hand "Infernity Dwarf". He then Dark Tunes "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" and "Infernity Dwarf" to Dark Synchro Summon "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" attacks "Max Warrior" and destroy it (Yusei's LP: 1900) (Yusei's SC: 0). Yusei activates his face-down "Revival Ticket", destroying one of his face down cards (Yusei's LP: 4000) and reviving Max Warrior. Since the card Yusei destroyed was "Limiter Overload", Yusei Special summons "Speed Warrior" from his deck. (Kiryu's SC: 3) (Yusei's SC: 1) Yusei draws, and activates his face-down "Desperate Treasure", drawing 2 cards. Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. (Kiryu's SC: 4) (Yusei's SC: 2) Kiryu draws, and sets a card. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon"'s effect copies the effect of "Infernity Necromancer", Special Summoning from his Graveyard "Infernity Archfiend". Yusei activates his face-down "Slip Summon", Special Summoning from his hand "Ghost Gardna" in Defence Mode. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" is forced to attack "Ghost Gardna". "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" copies the effect of "Infernity Dwarf", allowing it to inflict Piercing Damage (Yusei's LP: 2900) (Yusei's SC: 1). :Continued next episode...